


Fly On The Wall Part 3

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas
Summary: Just in time for Christmas day....here is part 3 where we see a different moment in the relationship. If you want more then hit that Kudos button.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Christmas day....here is part 3 where we see a different moment in the relationship. If you want more then hit that Kudos button.

‘Fuck me no way’ Ashlyn said her mind going into a whirl. She turned to Ali ‘do you know what this means?’ Ashlyn asked and Ali grinned at her

 

‘Yeah baby, it means finally you’ve got a real shot, and at the very least you are number 2 again’ Ali said

 

‘Fuck!’ Ashlyn said ‘trust this to happen at a time when we are 3 years away from a tournament that matters, but I’ll take any chance this is finally my turn to shine. I was never going to steal Hope’s thunder but I feel I could claw this away from Alyssa’

 

‘This is finally your chance. This is fate Ashlyn, you never gave up and always believed something was coming your way and you were right’ Ali said so excited for Ashlyn

 

‘I almost don’t dare let myself believe it!’ Ashlyn said to Ali ‘I had given up this time on the team I mean, not on myself, did you notice during the Olympics that I only supported you? I didn’t support the team’

 

‘I did notice’ Ali said blushing slightly ‘and I loved that’

 

‘I’m my girl’s number one fan’ Ashlyn said repeating the Twitter message she had once posted cryptically about Ali

 

‘And I’m my girl’s number one fan too, and I want to see her in that number 1 spot’ Ali told her and for the first time ever Ashlyn believed she could actually have it.

 

The coach spoke to both Ashlyn and Alyssa later that day letting them know that despite Alyssa going to the Olympics it was wide open and either of them could get that number one spot. She made it clear that they would be alternating each match until a decision was made. Ashlyn knew now that every match whether league or national team mattered.

 

A short camp was held with the national team. Everyone knew it was about the goal keeping situation. The coach sat them all down and explained they had no choice but to make this massive change and needed time to adjust. She believed it would be ok as they had 3 years before another major tournament would be held. A practice match was held that first day and Ali was so proud to see Ashlyn in her kit standing between the posts due to play a full 90 minutes. She herself was on the bench again which killed her but at least this time Ashlyn was out there.

 

In the first 5 minutes one of the strikers Angela Foster went for a goal. Ashlyn came out to take her on one on one in her usual sweeper style. They collided and Angela’s studs connected with Ashlyn’s leg. No one was really paying close attention as it had been a one on one attack. Everyone was trying to reposition in case the ball came back out again. The only reason everyone on the bench and pitch suddenly looked up was the howl of pain from Ashlyn as she fell to the ground rolling around holding her leg. Angela selfishly put the ball in the back of the net past Ashlyn.

 

‘Krieger sit down!’ Ali heard called from behind her by the coach as she ran onto the pitch with the trainers to go to Ashlyn. Ali ignored the coach. Ashlyn was a strong girl, she took a lot of pain without reacting so this had really hurt her and obviously something was wrong. Ali was horrified that Ashlyn may lose her chance already and prayed it wasn’t her ACL.

 

‘She's finally got a chance and you’ve fucking ruined it’ Ali yelled at Angela squaring up with her and pushing her forehead against Angela’s. Some of Ali’s teammates that were close friends of her and Ashlyn pulled her back.

 

‘We collided and I had no where to go Ali, I was off balance and had no option but to connect with her somewhere! I went for her shin to avoid hurting her as she was meant to be wearing protection, how was I meant to know she wasn’t wearing her shin guards?!’ Angela yelled over to Ali

 

‘I’m ok’ Ashlyn said holding her shin and not letting anyone touch her. Her face was screwed up in pain ‘I was so excited to be playing that I’ve managed to forget to put my shin guards on and her studs caught me badly. I just need a moment to walk it off’

 

Ali was so relieved. The coach had come over by then ‘Krieger when I tell you to get off the pitch you get off the pitch. Harris I need to be able to rely on you and you’ve shown me already that I can’t. Harris you’re subbed. Both of you get off the pitch’

 

Ashlyn and Ali looked at each other horrified at what had happened. This was a disaster. ‘Come and see me separately after the match’ the coach continued. They left the pitch and went back to the locker room in silence. Once they got there Ali lowered Ashlyn’s sock and cleaned the cuts from Angela’s studs. She bandaged her leg and knew that Ashlyn would be fine again in a few days. They didn’t say anything to each other. There really wasn’t anything to say. They both left the locker room. Ashlyn went and sat on the bench to watch the rest of the game. While Ali went upstairs into the stands to watch the rest from up there. She felt so humiliated by what had happened.

 

A new girl fresh out of college Rebecca Lowe, was in goal. She had never ever done anything but warm the bench during these training matches. It was always Hope, Alyssa and Ashlyn that played in anything at all. Rebecca was widely tipped as being the next big thing in 5 years or so. It was awful for Ashlyn seeing her taking her place and making some good saves.

 

 

Ali stared down at Ashlyn feeling so bad for her. The whole 6 years she had known Ashlyn it had been like this, so nearly getting a chance then it being snatched away “wow 6 years” Ali thought to herself as she continued to look at Ashlyn. Her thoughts wandered back to the first time they had met.

 

*Flash back 6 years*

 

 

‘Excited to be at your first camp Ali?’ Abby asked, as team captain it was her job to introduce new players and show them around

 

‘Oh god very, I’ve been working towards this since I was a kid. I’ve come to the team quite late, but just glad I’m getting my chance now’ Ali replied

 

‘Well I’ve seen you play, you’re very good and blessed to be playing on the best team in the world’ Abby added with a wink

 

She showed Ali around the training complex that the team usually used and then as others began arriving Abby introduced them. Ali did a lot of hand shaking her hand was getting quite sore as many of the girls had very firm handshakes. She kind of understood that there was a bit of rivalry going on, everyone knew that talented new player = someone else losing their place.

 

‘This is Ashlyn Harris one of the goal keepers, good to see you back Ash’ Abby added fist bumping Ashlyn (it had been a long time since Ashlyn had been chosen for the squad) ‘this is Ali Krieger it’s her first camp’

 

‘Nice to meet you’ Ashlyn said with a very flirty smile that left Ali unsure how to react. The smile was infectious though and she found herself grinning back and even blushing a little. Ashlyn took her hand so gently when Ali offered it, which Ali found very refreshing she also looked right into Ali’s eyes smiling all the time. Ashlyn had made a big impact on her.

 

Abby walked off with Ali leaving Ashlyn staring after them checking Ali out. Ali found herself unable to help turning round to look at Ashlyn again. She wanted to know that Ashlyn was looking, she didn’t know why though. They caught eyes and smiled again then Ashlyn turned and walked off. That left Ali feeling a little bit disappointed “fuck why am I so bothered that she walked off?” Ali wondered to herself.

 

Lunchtime came around and Ali found herself looking for Ashlyn in the room. She spotted her straight away talking to a few of the others, she seemed very popular. Ashlyn didn’t look Ali’s way once during the lunch hour which again left her disappointed “no one ignores me and gets away with it” Ali thought to herself.

 

The next day camp continued and a match was held in the afternoon. Ali was in defence in front of Ashlyn, and Ashlyn was really impressed at how Ali was playing. She was amazed that Ali had never been in the squad before.

 

Ali took a dive to slide in and head away a ball that was on target for a goal ‘Owwww!’ Ali yelled and rolled around on the floor in pain ‘fuck fuck fuck’ she said holding her knee

 

‘Are you ok?’ Ali heard from behind her and she felt strong warm hands appear on her sides and gently lift her up. Ali was close to tears with her face screwed up in pain and eyes closed. She held on to the arms that had picked her up. She slowly opened her eyes and realised it was Ashlyn ‘you’re not used to playing on this fake grass shit are you?’ Ashlyn asked ‘you really mustn’t slide on it’

 

‘No’ Ali said unable to say much more. She looked down at her knees and elbows they were burned really badly and sore and bleeding.

 

They had a very sweet coach at that time and she came over to see Ali ‘oh dear that’s quite bad isn’t it. Ashlyn we’ll be finished in an hour so why don’t you take Ali to the locker room and finish up for today both of you?’

 

‘Yeah we’ll do that’ Ashlyn said and she lead Ali off to the locker room ‘hold onto my arm’ Ashlyn said as Ali hobbled off with her.

 

Ashlyn got her sat down in the locker room, Ali was glad that the pain was starting to ease and she was feeling more herself again. She wanted Ashlyn’s attention for some reason that she couldn’t work out, and she hadn’t been getting it. She wanted to change that and knew exactly how to do it.

 

‘Do you want me to clean you up?’ Ashlyn offered

 

‘Yes please if you don’t mind’ Ali said

 

‘Not at all’ Ashlyn grinned, that flirty cute smile again. Ali knew how to deal with that.

 

Ali knew they wouldn’t be disturbed and executed her plan.

 

‘I’m gonna get in the shower quickly to wash the sweat and blood off me first’ Ali said and she started to take off her football shirt

 

‘Hey did you see the Chelsea game last night?’ Ali asked

 

‘Yeah I did, wow their goalkeeper is brilliant he’s just….’ Ashlyn started enthusiastically giving a long report on the game just as Ali hoped she would. Ashlyn kept talking about the game while Ali took off her shirt.

 

She saw Ashlyn check out her body “no one ignores me and gets away with it” she repeated to herself. Ashlyn continued waffling about the game though Ali could tell she was now distracted. She reached back and unhooked her bra then exposed her breasts. She saw Ashlyn look at her chest then quickly force herself to look up at Ali’s face again ‘and erm that first goal, yeah the first goal, no I mean second goal, no not goal I meant save’ Ashlyn said getting all flustered.

 

Ali pulled the string on her shorts undone, she saw Ashlyn watch her do it. It was such fun setting Ashlyn off on a long chat then seeing her conversation just fall apart, exactly as Ali had planned. She took her shorts off and was soon stood in just her underwear. She was glad she had worn lace. It was see through apart from the place where Ashlyn would most like it to have been see through.

 

‘I er er well it was a good game anyway’ Ashlyn said her train of thought gone completely and she found herself muted by the sight of the beautiful girl almost nude in front of her.

 

‘It sure was, won’t be a minute’ Ali said acting like she hadn’t noticed. She didn’t take off her underwear in front of Ashlyn, she felt Ashlyn had seen enough. She took her towel and went off to the showers.

 

Ashlyn escorted Ali back to her hotel room after cleaning her up. Ali liked this special treatment, she didn’t know why but Ashlyn’s lovely natural manners really had big appeal.

 

‘You and Krieger seem to be getting close’ Abby said to Ashlyn sitting down on the bench next to her a couple of days later. Ashlyn was taking a breather and some water while watching some of the others practice. Abby noticed Ashlyn could barely take her eyes off Ali.

 

‘She's a really sweet girl’ Ashlyn replied ‘and I don’t want to sound shallow but fucking beautiful as well’

 

‘She’s very very good looking’ Abby replied

 

‘Who is?’ Megan said siding up to them both

 

‘Krieger’ Abby told her

 

‘Oh fuck yeah she's absolutely beautiful’ Megan said now looking at Ali ‘I mean look at that body, and then you look at the face and it is just the perfect package. She seems a really sweet girl as well’

 

‘Do you think there is any chance in hell that she might be gay?’ Ashlyn asked the others

 

‘Very unlikely though I don’t actually know anything about her’ Abby said

 

‘She could be bi’ Megan added ‘I’ll see if I can find out’

 

‘Don’t Megan!’ Ashlyn said knowing it wouldn’t be unheard of for Megan to just walk up to Ali and ask.

 

‘Leave it to me!’ Megan said and winked and walked off, fortunately not towards Ali.

 

Megan had a small party in her hotel room that night, it was a gathering of her close friends and she invited Ali too to help integrate her onto the team (at least that’s what she told Ali). There was no training the next day so junk food had been ordered and a few bottles of wine. Everyone was feeling quite buzzed and a game of truth or dare had started.

 

Everyone was giggling over a dare Abby had just successfully carried out. The dare had been “sneak into the hotel kitchen and steal an item of food” Abby had proudly returned with a cucumber

 

‘Are you gonna fuck yourself with that later Abby?’ Megan asked

 

‘I’m gonna fuck your ass with it’ Abby told Megan and they all laughed again

 

‘Right your turn Ali’ Megan said

 

‘Well after that dare I think I’m safer with truth!’ Ali said

 

‘Ok….’ Megan said glad Ali had chosen truth ‘have you ever slept with a girl before?’

 

‘Megan!!!!’ Ali exclaimed and Abby and Ashlyn looked at each other open mouthed at how bold Megan had been asking that. Ashlyn almost couldn’t wait to hear Ali’s reply ‘I have’ Ali eventually said grinning

 

‘Fuck really?’ Megan asked ‘that’s a surprise’

 

‘Why?’ Ali asked still grinning

 

‘You just don’t seem the type’ Megan said ‘I don’t mean anything offensive by that’

 

‘That’s fine I understand’ Ali said and Megan felt worried that the conversation was about to change so she followed the question up ‘how many times?’ she asked

 

‘Megan don’t pry! That’s personal’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Oh I don’t mind’ Ali said and turned to grin at Ashlyn grateful to her for defending her ‘thank you though’ Ali said adding a wink to the grin which Ashlyn returned.

 

‘My first time actually was with a girl’ Ali said ‘I was quite a late starter and my room mate in college, who was a lesbian told me that was just not cool and one night after a party sorted that out for me!’

 

‘oooh fingers or tongue?’ Megan asked – she really didn’t have an off switch!

 

‘Fingers’ Ali replied ‘and it really hurt, considering she thought she was some kind of expert at it I’d say she was shit, she went way too hard and fast’

 

‘Did you return the favour?’ Megan asked

 

‘I did’ Ali grinned ‘a year later we ate each other out after a party as well. It was weird it only happened those 2 times and I’m not too sure why. Is it someone else’s turn now?’ Ali asked grinning hoping to pass on the baton to someone else, she felt she’d had a good grilling!

 

‘Who’s gay, who’s straight and who’s bi on the team then?’ Karen another new girl to the team asked and the girls all stated their preference. Ali was interested to find out that Ashlyn described herself as gay. She knew Ashlyn was at least bi and for some reason felt good hearing Ashlyn was gay. Finally Ali was the only person that hadn’t answered and it was her turn ‘well I don’t like labels to be honest so I just am what I am, I’m ready to fall in love so I’ll just see what happens’

 

Ashlyn found herself curious over that answer. Ali hadn’t said that she was gay or even bi but she certainly hadn’t ruled it out.

 

There was something about Ashlyn that Ali just couldn’t shake off. She had loved the 2 week camp, she had learned so much from the experience and she had made an amazing new friend in Ashlyn. Since the beginning of the second week Ali and Ashlyn had spent all their spare time together.

 

Ashlyn had discovered that Ali had had 2 long term relationships with men, and apart from those 2 the only other person she had slept with was her lesbian room mate in college. Ali was very surprised to discover that Ashlyn had only had 3 sexual partners as well. A boyfriend in her late teens that she just hadn’t been able to develop feelings for, and then two serious relationships one of which had mutually fizzled out and the other had badly broken her heart.

 

‘I guess I get a lot of attention from girls and instead of acting on it I just like the fact that I “could” act on it but don’t. I really only want to have intimacy with girls that I have feelings for’ Ashlyn explained

 

Ali loved that. She had learnt so much about Ashlyn these last few days and spent so much time with her yet no time seemed to be long enough. On the last day Ali really felt some concern that she wouldn’t see Ashlyn again for a very long time. They went for a walk together to be by themselves.

 

‘Well I guess I better get back, the bus is coming to take those of us on the DC flight to the airport in an hour and I still have a little bit of packing to do’ Ali said

 

Ashlyn stood and she put out her hands for Ali to grab so she could pull her up. This was their routine if ever they were sitting – Ashlyn would pull Ali up. However this time once Ali was stood neither of them let the other’s hands go. Ashlyn began to stroke Ali’s palms with her thumbs. She was waiting for Ali to pull away and call her a pervert but she didn’t instead she raised her head and looked Ashlyn in the eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

 

‘Ali’ Ashlyn whispered

 

‘Yes’ Ali replied also whispering

 

‘If you don’t step back in the next few seconds I think I’m going to kiss you’ Ashlyn said she saw Ali’s eyes grow but not in fear and she didn’t step back. Ashlyn slowly moved her head closer to Ali’s then their lips connected. First just pressed together and then passionately kissing with hands exploring each other.

 

‘Fuck packing I want to stay here’ Ali said and she pulled the drawstring on her shorts undone, letting Ashlyn know that she was welcome to touch her. She kissed Ashlyn again but didn’t feel Ashlyn’s hand moving any closer to her shorts. She took Ashlyn’s hand and placed it at her waist band. Still Ashlyn didn’t put her hand inside though.

 

‘Don’t you want to touch me?’ Ali asked pulling away and looking very concerned she looked so cute to Ashlyn.

 

‘More than anything’ Ashlyn whispered with her forehead resting on Ali’s ‘but I respect you too much for that, I’d never want our first time together to be like this, and I like to take my time with a girl not rush it’

 

‘Come and see me in DC in 2 weeks’ Ali said eventually ‘you’re on holiday for a week too aren’t you?’

 

‘I am, and I’d love to’ Ashlyn said.

 

At the end of the holiday in DC Ashlyn asked Ali to be her girlfriend and for the next 6 months a beautiful relationship flourished.

 

Ashlyn was stood at the airport waiting for Ali to arrive, she could see the DC flight had landed and knew Ali would be walking out the doors any second now. She could almost die with excitement and anticipation. Finally Ali appeared, Ashlyn rushed to her she picked Ali up and spun her around in the air then kissed her and hugged her. Ali’s hug felt very weak, Ashlyn pulled away to look at her worried that Ali might be feeling unwell.

 

‘Are you ok?’ Ashlyn asked concerned

 

‘Yeah fine’ Ali said still not having her usual smile

 

‘Where’s your bag?’ Ashlyn said ‘did you forget it in the baggage area Ali?’ Ashlyn laughed

 

‘Uh no it erm got lost’ Ali said

 

‘Oh god how annoying!!’ Ashlyn said ‘have you reported it, or do we need to do that now?’ Ashlyn asked looking up at the signs to see if she could spot one for lost luggage

 

‘Yes I’ve reported it and they’ll send it on to me it might take a while though, listen Ashlyn I need to talk to you’ Ali said

 

‘Oh we’ll get plenty of time for that’ Ashlyn said grinning and taking Ali’s hand to lead her to the car ‘I’m parked less than a minute away I was very lucky to get a space right at the front. I got paid $1500 dollars for a sponsorship day with Nike last week so we can use that to get you some new clothes tomorrow’

 

They had reached the car now and Ashlyn opened the door for Ali as usual and started to help her into the jeep ‘Ash I really need to talk to you’ Ali said again as Ashlyn closed the door behind Ali.

 

She walked round to the driver’s side ‘yes of course we’ll talk when we get home’ Ashlyn said switching her sat nav on so she could see what the traffic was doing ‘I made lunch for us, all homemade’ Ashlyn grinned ‘it’s in the refrigerator so we can take that out into the garden and talk, it’s still pretty warm here quite different to DC’

 

‘I really need to talk to you now’ Ali said

 

‘Well we’re just 15 minutes from my place now’ Ashlyn said pointing to the sat nav

 

‘YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!!!!’ Ali suddenly yelled ‘I SAID I NEED TO TALK NOW!!!! NOW MEANS NOW!!! NOT IN FIVE MINUTES NOT IN 15 MINUTES – NOW!!!’

 

Ashlyn took her hand away from the sat nav and stared at Ali open mouthed. Ali had never spoken to her like that before. She didn’t reply she just indicated and pulled off the road into a supermarket carpark. She turned off the engine.

 

‘This is hard’ Ali whispered staring down at her hands she looked up at Ashlyn and regretted it immediately. The sad eyes and hurt face that greeted her made her feel very guilty ‘I’ve been thinking a lot this last week and I’m sorry but I’ve decided this isn’t right for me. I just got so sort of caught up in it all that I didn’t stop to think that this is new to me and I’m not sure it’s a good thing. I don’t know that this is the lifestyle that I want’

 

‘Are you dumping me?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘No’ Ali said ‘well not dumping you I’m just putting a stop to this’

 

‘So you’re dumping me’ Ashlyn confirmed

 

‘Well erm…’ Ali said

 

‘Call it what you want Ali, you’re dumping me’ Ashlyn said and Ali nodded

 

Ashlyn wiped away the tear that suddenly fell down her cheek that she didn’t want Ali to see but the second she had wiped it away another 2 followed and then more and more and it was useless trying to hide it.

 

‘I need to get back to the airport’ Ali said

 

Ashlyn started the engine

 

‘You don’t have to take me if you don’t want to’ Ali said but Ashlyn didn’t reply she just started driving in the direction of the airport wishing the journey would hurry and be over. It was only 5 minutes but it felt much longer.

 

Ali saw Ashlyn hesitate as they arrived at the airport as to whether she should go to the car park or the drop off. In the end she chose the drop off. Ali didn’t have any luggage with her so Ashlyn felt no need to go into the airport to carry it for her. She pulled into the drop off area and didn’t shut off the engine. They both sat there in silence for a few moments.

 

‘Do you need some cash to pay for the flight change?’ Ashlyn asked leaning over to take her wallet out of her back pocket

 

‘No’ Ali said firmly ‘thank you’ she quickly added

 

‘Ok, well I presume you gave my address for your lost luggage to be sent to so I’ll forward that to you as soon as it arrives’ Ashlyn said

 

“Why does she have to be so sweet it makes this harder” Ali thought to herself

 

‘There was no luggage’ Ali said quietly and Ashlyn twigged that this short trip was intentional. Ali hadn’t brought any luggage and was already booked on the flight back today, there was no ticket to change – this was all planned.

 

‘I’m gonna go Ashlyn’ Ali said opening the door ‘I’m really sorry’ she added

 

Ashlyn didn’t reply or even look at Ali. Ali slowly walked off she reached the door a few minutes later and looked back expecting Ashlyn to be gone. But she wasn’t. She had stayed and watched to see her get safely to the door, being super sweet as always.

 

Ashlyn deleted everything of Ali the second she got home. She unfriended her and unfollowed her on all social media, deleted her number and all their photos.

 

Ali was sat at the airport and quite dismayed to see that within half an hour she was unfollowed but she understood. She did love Ashlyn so much, but she didn’t feel that she wanted to live her life as a lesbian. A guy had come into her life that was very interested in her and she felt she owed it to herself to try that. She hadn’t told Ashlyn about it of course but she would soon find out.

 

2 weeks later Ali missed Ashlyn and felt worried about her. She hadn’t posted on any of her social media accounts and that was unusual. She decided to text her “Are you coping ok? Xx” she asked but no reply ever came. The next day Ali texted Ashlyn’s best friend “Is Ashlyn coping ok I’m worried about her”

 

“Ali no offence but what’s it to you how Ashlyn is now?”

 

“I still care about her”

 

“You have a very interesting way of showing it. Anyway why are you messaging me?”

 

“Well you and I are friends and I just wanted to know she’s ok”

 

“Well she isn’t ok and you and I are not friends. Ashlyn is my friend, my best friend, I’ll always be polite to any girlfriend of Ashlyn but I don’t make friends with them. My job is to stand by Ashlyn”

 

“Ok sorry to have bothered you”

 

“Don’t play the victim Ali, you caused all this. She got up at 4.00am and went to the 24 hour super market to buy all fresh ingredients to make you 2 a romantic lunch for when you came here. Ashlyn doesn’t bake Ali yet she did for you, she even made her own bread. Then 10am came round and she was so excited that she left to go to the airport even though you weren’t due in until 2pm!!!”

 

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t know. I do care about her, that’s why I came to tell her in person I didn’t want to do it over the phone or over messenger”

 

“If you think that gives you some kind of bonus points it doesn’t. She would rather you had done it over the phone instead of her having to experience you being so cold to her the second you arrived which caused her to get so worried that she started waffling to try and glaze over that something was clearly wrong. And then having to experience you shouting at her. Ashlyn’s worth a lot more than being your bi-curious experiment you know”

 

“Yes I know that and I don’t identify as bi-curious. I won’t message you again” Ali sent back unsure what else to say

 

Ashlyn was at training with her club the following week. Abby came over to her ‘Ashlyn if there was some news on Ali would you want to know it or not?’ Abby asked

 

‘I’d want to know it’ Ashlyn said

 

‘She has a boyfriend Ash’ Abby said and immediately regretted it when she saw Ashlyn’s face.

 

‘Don’t tell me anymore news about Ali please and could you ask the others not to tell me anything either’ Ashlyn said and got up and walked off to be by herself.

 

Two weeks later Abby found herself being introduced to Ashlyn’s new girlfriend. She was a blonde very pretty but in a Barbie kind of way which wasn’t Ashlyn’s type at all. Abby knew it was a rebound but she didn’t like to say anything. She suspected that the arrangement was that the girlfriend just liked being in Ashlyn’s company and fucking her whereas Ashlyn would enjoy making Ali feel like she had also moved on.

 

5 weeks later it was national team training again and Ali and Ashlyn were both on the squad. They were both embarrassed and apprehensive about this but knew that they had to work together and be professional.

 

Ali had decided she would try to be nice to Ashlyn and see what happened. She really did care about her and had never wanted to hurt her.

 

Ashlyn had decided to act like nothing had ever happened between them and as if she’d never had feelings for Ali, and put on an act that she was fine and happy with a new girlfriend.

 

‘She's pretty hot mate” Megan said sitting with Ashlyn looking at a picture of Ashlyn with her new girlfriend. Ali walked in at that point and Ashlyn couldn’t believe the great timing ‘how long have you been together?’ Megan asked

 

‘About a month now and it’s going great, we have such a laugh together, and great sex, she's very experienced. Oh hi Ali’ Ashlyn said looking up and perfectly acting like nothing had ever happened between them. She greeted Ali exactly how she treated all the other girls that she wasn’t particularly close to on the team.

 

‘Hi’ Ali said ‘what are you two talking about?’

 

‘My girlfriend’ Ashlyn said confidently

 

‘She’s fucking hot’ Megan added and Ashlyn grinned ‘explains why you’re looking so tired today Ash’

 

‘Well we were up late erm “saying goodbye”’ Ashlyn laughed

 

‘Is that what they’re calling it these days’ Megan said winking

 

Ali stood open mouthed listening to all of this, did Ashlyn really have a new girlfriend already? It sounded like she did and she was really happy. It made Ali feel like she had never meant a thing to Ashlyn, which was what Ashlyn had intended. Ali turned and left the room without saying another word

 

‘What’s her fucking problem?’ Ashlyn asked Megan ‘she dumped me, what did she think I was going to do sit around and wait for her?’

 

‘Beats me’ Megan replied

 

Ali went outside and sat by herself. Her face was like thunder. Abby went over and spoke to her ‘hey what are you doing sat over here by yourself?’

 

‘Oh nothing just having some time to myself’ Ali replied

 

‘Seems like more than that to me’ Abby said

 

‘It’s just Ashlyn I hear she has a new girlfriend and I’m disappointed to hear she moved on so quickly. It’s like I didn’t matter at all’

 

‘Did you want her to be all hurt by herself for a long time?’ Abby asked

 

‘No…i….well maybe in a way yeah, I want to feel like she at least cared and now she's all loved up with someone else’ Ali said

 

‘So are you’ Abby said

 

‘Well yeah’ Ali said very quietly and Abby sensed that it wasn’t the case at all. She didn’t pry but she fully intended to pass the information back to Ashlyn.

 

Two days into camp they had a day off. The camp was being held in Florida just three hours away from where Ashlyn lived and her girlfriend had decided to pay a visit.

 

Ali hated seeing the girl all over Ashlyn they were a very touchy feely couple and Ashlyn was really playing up to it. Ali tried to sit with her back to them as often as possible. She watched how gentle Ashlyn was with her girlfriend and how she treated her like a princess just like she had been treated.

 

She thought of her boyfriend and how he seemed to slip in and out of gentleman mode depending on how much sex he was getting from Ali or how distracted he was by work or his friends. She seemed to come third behind work and friends. She didn’t enjoy sex with him he was rough with her and often hurt her but she didn’t feel comfortable telling him to slow down a bit or warm her up properly. He just spunked in her and then rolled over. She thought about Ashlyn and her foreplay, sex and afterplay. She didn’t know of anyone else that had a lover that spent as much time on after play as they did on foreplay. Ashlyn always made Ali feel like a million dollars after she’d come when she was feeling sensitive and vulnerable, with her affection.

 

They went to a club that night and the girlfriend came along too. The drink was flowing and Ali was sat on a table with a few of the others including Megan and Abby.

 

‘Eww Abby is Ashlyn doing what I think she’s doing’ Megan said laughing and pointing to the dance floor where Ashlyn was.

 

Abby looked up and so did Ali ‘Ha! I think she is’ Abby said and Ali could see Ashlyn was quite noticeably fingering her girlfriend on the dance floor.

 

A member of the security team had noticed. He tapped Ashlyn on the shoulder and told her to stop and leave the dance floor immediately. She went back over to the table grinning with her girlfriend ‘don’t worry baby we’ll have a whole night of it later’ Ashlyn said winking while helping her up onto a bar stool.

 

‘Hey’ Ashlyn said turning to Ali again acting like nothing had ever happened between them ‘having a good time?’ She asked noting Ali had a face like thunder

 

‘Not especially’ Ali said unable to help herself ‘and stop waving your hands near me I don’t want her pussy anywhere close to me’

 

‘What?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘I saw you fingering her, you’ve got pussy all over your fingers. She looks like a cheap slut that’s slept with over 100 people I don’t want your hands near me in case I catch something, you must have about 10 STIs all over your fingers right now’

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and laughed ‘you just worry about your own sex life Ali, make sure you don’t get HIV riding on your boyfriend’s cock’. Ashlyn regretted it the second the words left her mouth. Ali’s lip wobbled and Ashlyn knew she had upset her ‘don’t be upset’ Ashlyn said tenderly ‘look follow me to the bathroom I’m going to wash my hands and we can talk’

 

Ashlyn turned and walked to the bathroom and Ali waited a minute then followed. When she got to the bathroom Ashlyn was thoroughly washing her hands. She washed them twice very thoroughly to show Ali she was perfectly clean again.

 

‘Why are you so upset?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘You made it sound like you want me to get HIV and die’ Ali said

 

‘I don’t’ Ashlyn replied and silence followed ‘that’s not what I meant though, you’ve been upset since I got here’

 

Then Ali said something Ashlyn would never forget and never expected to hear ‘I love you, I’m trying to fight it but I can’t. I think about you every minute and I can’t switch it off. I’ve finished with my boyfriend’ she added

 

‘Ali what are you saying’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘Im saying I want to try again. No that’s wrong I don’t want to “try” again I want to commit properly and be all in. I don’t want to be publicly out but I want to be out to all our friends and family and introduce you as my partner’

 

‘This is the only second chance you’ll get’ Ashlyn said firmly ‘and I mean that. I really believe that we could have something special we are morally so similar and that is hard to find. I used her to make you jealous, and she’s using me too to get back at an ex it’s a mutual agreement she isn’t really my girlfriend. I’ll knock that on the head tomorrow’

 

Ali nodded she was relieved that Ashlyn hadn’t forgotten about her and had trusted her enough to give her a second chance ‘I’m going to go back to the hotel, I’ll get a cab’

 

‘It’s very late Ali I don’t want you going alone’

 

‘I won’t walk I’ll get a cab’

 

‘I don’t even like the thought of that. I’ll do a round trip with you. Don’t worry about your coat and bag I’ll pick them up later and bring them to you’

 

Ali allowed herself to be lead outside by Ashlyn, she felt the familiar feeling of Ashlyn’s jacket being draped over her shoulders to keep her warm and the strong yet soft arm appear over her shoulder protecting her. How had she ever let this go?

 

*Back to present day*

 

That was six years ago and Ali had kept to her word she had never again made Ashlyn doubt her commitment and she didn’t in any way feel that she was missing anything by being in a gay relationship instead of forcing herself to be with a man that she would love, but not in the same way that she loved Ashlyn.

 

She looked down at her keeper sat on the bench watching Rebecca Lowe, she could read Ashlyn like a book and tell she was thinking “hello goalkeeper number 3” again and as much as Ali hated to admit it, she feared Ashlyn was right. For now, the new year was rolling round and all Ali could do was feel grateful that neither she or Ashlyn had been dropped from the team.

 

The match was soon over and Ali and Ashlyn went to the coach’s office. Ali went in first.

 

‘So you think you know better than me do you Ali?’ the coach asked

 

‘No coach’ Ali said

 

‘Then why did you ignore me when I told you not to go on the pitch?’

 

‘I just care about her, I was worried she was badly hurt when finally she may be about to get a chance’ Ali tried to explain

 

‘Krieger if Harris is right for the team then she will be chosen regardless of any injury happening now, if she is the right fit it will fall into place’

 

‘I know’ Ali said quietly

 

‘So do not ever disobey me again. You assured me previously that you were professional above everything else. This is not a situation that we embrace, I don’t mean about gay women obviously, I mean about a pair on the team being a couple. But you assured me you were professional and I’m not seeing that. I saw today a girl that is emotionally out of control and put her personal life well before her professional life and what you said to Angela was disgraceful’

 

‘I’ll apologise’ Ali said ‘and I’m sorry to you too, I lost control of myself and it won’t happen again. I just love her so much’ was all that Ali could think to say

 

‘See that it doesn’t happen again’ the coach said thawing a little ‘now send Harris in’

 

Ali left the room and went back outside to find Ashlyn waiting she stood when she saw Ali. She took one look at Ali’s face and knew it had been bad ‘are you ok?’ She asked Ali and went to hug and kiss her

 

‘Don’t’ Ali said pulling away ‘we need to stop doing that’

 

‘Stop doing what?’ Ashlyn asked but Ali left.

 

Suddenly the meeting with the coach didn’t seem so important and intimidating. Had Ali really just said they needed to stop kissing and hugging? What did she mean by that?

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you like it hit Kudos please.


End file.
